First Flight
Category:Aviak Lore *In , click on a root under a tree on Whisperwind Isle at .| }} Book Text "First Flight" -- an aviak tale of their beginnings and the first flight after their fall from grace The beasts that walked the lands on two legs or four displeased her -- they were so ungainly. So Xegony, Queen of Air, created a beautiful, winged race that flew across Norrath, selecting the choicest locations to be their homes. They built their aeries and nests and preened, for they were her chosen. And yet, over time, these chosen began to speak amongst themselves of their gift from the goddess of air as a clear sign of superiority. Whispering from beak to beak, they said, "Truly are we blessed with wings, so that we are unlike the wretches who must walk wherever they go." And they looked down upon the other races of Norrath, both literally and figuratively. In the long ago, Xegony listened to her aviaks (for so the other races named them) and their pride gave her little concern, for she was likewise proud of them. They sent emissaries to her with news of the lands and gave her lavish gifts and tributes. In her pleasure at their worship, she did not recognize the point at which their relationship changed. For though tributes and gifts still came to her, Xegony did not know all that was in the minds and hearts of her creations. And when the first army of the Rallosians began their march, the aviaks held their own counsel and did not send word to her. Xegony learned nothing of this until the Rathe Council was challenged directly. Then, the knowledge that the aviaks knew what might happen and did not warn her filled Xegony with rage. "You behaved no better than those who cannot fly." she said to them wrathfully. "Therefore, you shall lose my gift as your curse. Many tragedies could have been avoided if you did not disdain even me, your creator!" And so saying, Xegony summoned a fierce wind that shredded the wings of the aviaks, making them as flightless and wingless as any other two-legged beast. The aviaks were still prideful, but now felt ashamed at having set themselves above the Queen of Air. In the ages that followed, the aviaks worked hard to regain her grace and gift, but she ignored them. And eventually, with the rest of the gods, Xegony withdrew into a silence that nothing could penetrate. The aviaks knew not whether she lived and cursed them still, or had completely rejected them. The silence would have been much more devastating had not a miracle occurred. For from the clutch of eggs of a family near Lake Rathefear, a winged aviak hatched. Still flightless, the young male could not correctly manipulate the wings on his own and so he was not the first aviak to return to the skies. His birth coincided with the first changes to the ogres as their clouded minds began to return to normalcy. In one generation from the first winged hatchling, dozens of winged aviaks began to train themselves in their ancient art of flight. Though clumsy, squadrons of winged aviaks practiced together on the shores of Lake Rathetear, often climbing the mountains and leaping off, gliding to landings in the water below. They grew in strength, agility and number. As the Second Rallosian Army began its march across Norrath, seeking to subjugate all others, the aviaks knew that the time would come when their homes and lives would be at risk. Ironically, having lost the ability to fly by not revealing the existence of the First Rallosian Army to their deity, the Second Rallosian Army gave impetus to the aviaks' need for flight. And so it happened. For with the Rallosians within reach of Lake Rathetear, a female aviak launched herself from the top of a mountain and soared toward the water. She concentrated on the muscles of her neck, shoulders and wings and felt them move to her command. No longer merely soaring from the heights, she had re-mastered the art of flight! In honor of their creator, the first aviak to re-gain the gift of flight named herself Daughter of Xegony. She taught all winged aviaks how to control the muscles necessary to remain airborne. Through her teachings, the aviaks provided assistance from the air at the Battle of Lake Rathetear. And though this Battle was lost, the survival of the aviaks' legacy of flight was assured.